playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Golden8King/10 Things I want to see in the 7th generation of Pokemon
I am a Pokemaniac, Shiny Hunter/Collector since 6th Gen and Anime fan ever since I can think. I've been there ever since the very start, collected plush toys from McDonalds and Burger King and started to truely play Pokémon with SoulSilver (actually started with Platinum but not with the strategy I am using since SS). I am a competitive player in training since 6th gen and if a videogame has sentimental value for me, it's Soul Silver (and Tales of Vesperia since this was my first rpg I ever truely played). Yet, there are developments in the franchise I don't like to see or want to see changed. So that's my list of 10 things I want to see changed. '1. Bring back the HMs' That's again a thing I've heard many people complain about: "I hate HMs!", "I don't want to carry around my HM slave!" blah blah blah ... I NEVER had problems with that! Actually, I liked them - kind of. It made sense for me to actually beat that gym leader to progress in the story. Nowadays, there are sometimes random people standing around saying "You can't progress to that route - it's too dangerous." What do they know about my team. Since 5th Gen, it makes no sense for me to actually teach HMs to a Pokemon (not Surf or Fly). Maybe I'm just a bit "the classics were always better" but I just don't like how HMs are treated these days. Whether they should be used like earlier or should be downrated into TMs. Cause HMs are hardly used these days. '2. This Pokemon is too special' I just got a Diancie a few days ago, cloned it and wanted to wonder trade it just to make random guys happy. But I couldn't - cause this Pokemon is too special to be traded away like this. GF, you don't have to treat us like babies. We are the owners of that Pokemon and for crying outloud, we should be able to do whatever we want with our Pokemon. The same goes for HMs. We have a limitless amount of HM and TM. Why can't we trade away Pokémon that know Surf or Fly for example? '3. Elite Four?! Who are you again?' If I remember correctly, you can meet up with the Elite Four in 4th gen games like Platinum. And in XY, they play only a very little role. Sure, they are one of the strongest characters in the games. So get your butts out there and help me beat up Team Plasma, Flare and Company! To me, the Elite Four, Gym Leaders and even the Champ are just some random guy that couldn't care less about their homeland - with the exception of the BlackWhite gym leaders. '4. Alert: The KalosDex is about to burst!!' With every gen, there are new Pokemon and there are over 700 Pokémon these days. But do the regions need to be overpopulated with Pokemon? I understand that GF wanted to show us the new 3D models for almost all of our new Pokemon. But in general, a dex about 250 should do it. I couldn't even decide on which Pokemon I wanted to train cause there were new ones on every single route! Pokémon, please leave me my space to do my job properly. '5. Dark Tall Grass about to be extinct!' We have Single, Double, Triple, Sky and Spin battles. So I ask myself: Why didn't GF make the Dark Tall Grass return? And: Why does every single gym leader but one not use a different battle style but Single Battles? Why even have them when you are not forced to face them someday. Seriously, I want a Sky Battle gym and another Double Battle gym. I've honestly never done a single Sky Battle for the simple reason that it's not forced on me. If it's not forced on me, why should I bring a Flying type with me, just in the chance of a sky battle? '6. 2 Things from Unova' Alright, so this point is actually two but I put them together cause both of them were introduced in fifth gen and didn't return in Kalos. And these two are the Phenomenon and the Seasons. First about the Phenomonenon: I trained my Pokémon in White/Black2 solely, SOLELY, by beating up Audino. I ran around near Tall Grass, waiting for a Phenomenon to pop up. It was sooo confinient! So much faster than beating up some random Pokémon. I don't know if anybody was annoyed by that but I loved it. And now about the Seasons. Sure, they didn't change things that much but what about Deerling and Sawsbuck? They were THE Pokémon that got affected by it but the fact that they edit it move teachers for Keldeo, Meloetta and many other Pokémon just shows how little love GF put into two of my favorite Pokémon (despite my irrational fear of deers). I want it back, but with some mature changes like snow-falling everywhere in the region. '7. That freakin' dumb cave!' I have no problem with random encounters as long as they pop up only in certain places such as the tall grass. Like in the waters, you have no safe place to hide, no place to just get through that cave. I want Tall Grass in caves - that's all. And not in waters cause these aren't as spreaded as caves these days. '8. Don't try too hard or you'll hurt yourself' I always wanted a Pokemon game with an epic storyline with heavy music and themes but after seeing what they did with Team Flare... I honestly thought XY's story to be completely childish and dumb. First 1. Creating a "better" world was already Team Galactic's goal 2. You never really felt like the world was about to be destroyed. Nothing looked like it and I honestly wouldn't have minded some locations to have looked like a battlefield. I know, Pokémon is a game for kids and alone but please, either make a truely epic story or just keep stealing Pokémon to build army to conquer the world like Team Rocket or Plasma. I think the story that came closest of being truely epic was Black2/White2's since it was apparent that Unova was about to be frozen in eternal ice. '9. PokeBank and PokeMover' I was pissed, truely, honestly pissed, when PokeBank was pushed back for months. Not only was Rattata much much more worth than before but it was just annoying being mocked by some japanese players who had all of these Pokémon that I stopped playing XY online until the softwares were released. I know, it wasn't Nintendo's fault but it just got me pissed that much. That's why I want my in-game transfer systems back. Nintendo, stop stealing more of your money than we already spent on your games. You don't need money that much and the gamers will be happy especially because such an incident won't reoccur anymore. '10. We vote Gary Oak for our rival!' What's a rival for? To mock you, to piss you off, to make you feel like sh...t, to make you wanna beat the hell out of him. That's why Gary is my all-time favorite rival - he did all of that. Sure, we still got Silver who fit into that category but then, who? Some friends that accompany us on our journey, teach us how to train Pokémon, heal our Pokemon from time to time. That's no rival. A rival is supposed to be mean to you, annoy you and especially not help you! That's why I want a Gary 2.0 as my rival. in the 7th gen games. So what do you think about it? There are many other stuff that changed over the years but these didn't really matter to me - unlike these ones. Category:Blog posts